Salir con Víctor Nikiforov es
by Haneko
Summary: Salir con un hombre muy famoso y deseado por muchos no debe ser fácil. Una pequeña lista de las cosas que Yuuri tiene que soportar por ser el novio del pentacampeón mundial. VictorxYuuriK.


**Salir con una estrella es…**

Soy Yuuri Katsuki, tengo 24 años y hace un poco más de dos meses que vivo en Rusia con mi entrenador y pareja, Víctor. Desde que llegué aquí descubrí un montón de cosas de las que no me había dado cuenta en Hasetsu estando con él. Cuando estamos en el departamento de Víctor es todo perfecto, como si estuviera en un cuento viviendo el sueño de cualquiera, pero cuando cruzamos la puerta para salir es cuando me doy cuenta lo que es estar en pareja con el pentacampeón mundial, con uno de los 10 solteros más codiciados del mundo, bueno, ex soltero.

 **-.-.-**

Yakov fue muy amable en dejarme entrenar en la misma pista que el equipo ruso, hice algunas amistades ahí como Yurio, Mila y Georgi, pero el resto parece odiarme, sobre todo las mujeres…

 **Salir con Víctor Nikiforov es…**

…Tener que soportar a sus colegas coqueteándole todo el tiempo, pidiéndole consejos tontos, haciéndose las que se tropiezan en la pista cerca de él solo para que, con toda su caballerosidad, las sostenga.

… Tener que guardarme mis palabras cuando, cada viernes luego del entrenamiento, casi todo el equipo ruso (los mayores de edad) van de copas para relajarse, y ver como esas mismas mujeres apoyan sus senos contra los brazos de Víctor en un "efusivo" abrazo.

… Ver como ellas piden "probar" el trago que Víctor está bebiendo… _del mismo vaso…_

 **-.-.-**

 **Salir con Víctor Nikiforov es…**

… Lograr estar solo con él en una cita, ir a cenar y ver como la camarera le coquetea, ambos hablando en ruso y yo perdiéndome toda la conversación, pero no hay que ser Einstein para suponer lo que ella pretende…

… Ver como en la cuenta, en la parte superior, hay un número telefónico junto a un nombre y un corazón.

 **-.-.-**

 **Salir con Víctor Nikiforov es…**

… Ir al parque cada día a pasear a Makkachin y que una ronda de mujeres se acerquen para "acariciar al perro" y terminar llenándolo de preguntas, de nuevo, en ruso. Cada vez que sucede me aparto un poco y voy a una banca a esperar a que terminen los coqueteos.

 **-.-.-**

Desde que llegué a Rusia, Víctor me llevó un par de veces a un bar muy caro y exclusivo. Sé muy bien qué, a diferencia mía, le encanta salir los sábados por la noche, y yo lo acompaño sin rechistar porque me gusta verlo entusiasmado por salir. La primera vez que me llevó me di cuenta que ese es un lugar que Víctor frecuentaba mucho ya que mucha gente lo saludaba con efusividad, y no por ser un patinador famoso, sino por ser un visitante regular del lugar ya que Víctor saludaba de la misma manera a mucha gente.

 **Salir con Víctor Nikiforov es…**

… Ver como mujeres con escotes demasiado llamativos se le acercaban.

… Ver como algunos hombres, todos muy guapos aunque no tanto como Víctor, se le acercaban también con las mismas intenciones que las mujeres.

… Notar que, quizás alguno de esos hombres, sean viejas conquistas de Víctor.

 **-.-.-**

 **Salir con Víctor Nikiforov es…**

… Ver en redes sociales y foros muchas publicaciones sobre lo sexy que es Víctor, como las mujeres piden a gritos ser las madres de los hijos de él.

… Leer los mensajes que dejan los fans cada vez que Víctor sube una foto a Instagram y que se arme un debate por ver "quien ama más a Víctor".

… Que cada vez que sube una foto conmigo, en los comentarios siempre estén diciendo que estoy con él por su fama y dinero. Que si logré llegar tan lejos en el Grand Prix fue solo gracias a Víctor, que si no fuera por él yo no sería nada.

… Ver en televisión las entrevistas que le hacen y que, al parecer, todos los periodistas necesitan recalcar lo de "uno de los solteros más deseados".

 **-.-.-**

Sí. **Salir con Víctor Nikiforov es** soportar muchas cosas, cosas que sucedieron desde antes de mi existencia en su vida y que seguirán existiendo gracias a la amabilidad infinita que siempre muestra con todo el mundo.

Pero **salir con Víctor Nikiforov es** salir con un hombre inteligente y observador.

Víctor, gentilmente, siempre termina apartando o rechazando a todos. Me toma de la mano para hacer ver que está conmigo, y de ser necesario, me besa frente a los demás.

Al parecer nadie comprende como uno de los hombres más sexys puede salir con un chico tan común como yo, siempre despeinado y con unos lentes que tapan la mitad de mi rostro, con una forma de vestir tan poco elegante y con un cuerpo qué, a pesar de haber perdido peso, algunos rastros de mi anterior cuerpo quedan como mi trasero y mis piernas regordetas.

Pero desde que estoy en Rusia **con Víctor Nikiforov** no hubo tiempo de sentir inseguridad, de sentir que alguien podría arrebatármelo, porque si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro es del amor que me tiene. Cada gesto, cada mirada, cada palabra, todo eso grita de forma muda que es feliz solo conmigo y que nadie ha logrado nunca ver a un Víctor enamorado… solo yo…

Y por más que las seguidoras de Víctor me odien, sé que también tengo a mis propias seguidoras que me defienden con uñas y dientes, y que además hay un montoncito de personas, aunque sean una minoría, que apoya nuestra relación con todas sus fuerzas.

Así que, que la gente siga hablando e inventando cosas, a mí solo me basta con que Víctor sienta todo el amor que yo le tengo. Con que él sepa que lo mío es amor verdadero y que no quiero aprovecharme de él, me basta…

-.-.-

¡Da svidániya!


End file.
